crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
MID
Mutant Identification Cards, commonly called MIDs, are identification cards issued by the MCO. Since 1996, international law requires them to be presented when crossing national borders. U.S. law requires that all mutants in America carry and present their identity card before boarding any commercial aircraft, and in practice it's recommended to carry it at all times. There's a special, carefully crafted exemption for young emerging mutants traveling to Whateley Academy for the first time.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings In the U.S., all people with paranormal abilities are issued MIDs, regardless of whether or not they are mutants. The situation in other countries isn't clear.E.E.Nalley on the forums (Victim of the Forum Crash of 2011) The information is held in the Department of Paranormal Affairs's database. All Whateley students are required to get MIDs in their first semester, or they cannot continue at Whateley. Mutants in the military or their dependents get Military MIDs (MMIDs). Description The card is the size of a credit card or driver's license, but unlike a license was oriented to be held tall, rather than wide. The front has the mutant's picture (in costume, in the case of authorized heroes and any others willing to go along) along with a large-print version of their code name. There is a border around it, with different colors meaning different things (see table). The back holds a printing of their MID details, some MCO certifications and holograms, and a bold printing of their file number. Inside there is a high-gain RFID chip. The right scanning equipment can pick it up from about twelve feet away.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc The logo on the back of the card will change based on the Mutant's point of origin. If a country has a dedicated department of its government that deals with mutants they will issue the MID. If not, the MCO will issue the card under the auspice of the UN as a convenience to the Countries in question. In the example at right, Loophole is a US citizen and thus the DPA logo is on her card. Where as Gloriana being a British Subject, her card has the logo of the Home Office on the reverse. The information stored on the card, or at least connected to the person depicted, is, among "a wealth of other data": : fingerprints, retinal prints, DNA identifiers, Kirilian signature, height, weight, age, bone structure, medical statistics Villain borders are assigned upon release from confinement. It can be revoked after a time (not necessarily the same as the parole period), depending on the particular terms of the villain's sentencing and release.E. E. Nalley on the Forums (forum link) MMIDs Military MIDs, or MMIDs for short, are similar to the regular MID but are issued by military forces instead of the MCO. In the case of the U.S. Military, the data associated with MMIDs is treated as classified matter and rarely made available to outside agencies -- which means that the MCO has no access to it. The information on the MMID itself is often deliberately incomplete, with details replaced with a tag.Call the Thunder - Chapter 6: There is no homework, only Zuul! MMIDs are issued to military personnel, their dependents and ROTC/JROTC cadets. Military retirees' dependents have the right to apply for one instead of a regular MID if they so wish. DFA DFA or Deadly Force Authorized label on an MID indicates to law enforcement that the mutant carrying the MID can be killed under any circumstances. In the United States, this can only be added to a minor with due process. The Berlin, NHWednesday Morning, 5AM and Sioux Falls, SD''Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 5'' MCO offices had all their personnel arrested for violating this restriction. ID Scanners As part of the Borders without Limits program of the United Nations, Goodkind Gatekeeper ID scanners with built in satellite up-link and a power cradle with solar recharge or even hand crank options have been made available worldwide by Goodkind International. These units are provided free of charge as part of Goodkind International's outreach programs.E. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums (dead link) Goodkind International, The Good Ideas People™. Wiki Template The Template for MID cards can be found here References Category:Terminology Category:2011 Forum Crash